Deep Down
by Shabi
Summary: He was an insufferable git. Not even a git, git was way too nice. He was an ass. That was incontrovertible. It was the unchangeable truth. Well it was the unchangeable until he convinced her otherwise by being a total git.
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Lawson had always been the role model student. The type of student that teachers always gave examples of. Most kids described Jenny as a nerd with big glasses and braces. But the truth was that Jenny was actually really pretty. She just hid behind books. Jennifer had light brow hair that fell in waves, she always had her hair in a tight pony tail, and she had an oval shaped face with almond shaped purple eyes. It was true that she did have big black round glasses, and a set of braces in her teeth, but it was also true that she had a perfect hourglass figure, which she hid behind layers of lose clothing.

Jenny always had her nose in a book so it wasn't much of a surprise when Jenny's sister found her doing homework the first week in the summer holidays.

"What are you doing Jenny?" Ivy asked her sister. Although she knew the answer to that question she wanted to hear it from her sister.

"What does it look like?" jenny had always been witty; it just came with being smart.

"Not having fun that what," Ivy was now glaring at Jenny. If look could kill…

"How would you know that I'm not having fun?"

"Come on Jen my wedding is in 2 week and you're setting here doing homework? Please just come shopping with me, just for a little while," Ivy was getting married to Andrew Smith, he was a wonderful man. Ivy was 20 and Andrew was 21. They made the cutest couple.

"Fine but I'm not buying anything, I'm broke,"

"Fine I'll buy you what you need. Do you know if james has his stuff he need for the wedding, because if he doesn't then we can take him too. James potter was cousin to Jennifer and Ivy. They lived right next to each other.

"Thanks, and no I don't know if James has got everything but I'm pretty sure he has, but even if he hasn't he can't come because he has those gits over at his house and if they come then I'm defiantly not coming!" it wasn't because of Remes or even Peter it was because of Black. He always found a way to tease her, if not for her hair, that her braces, if not that then the fact that her "nose was glued to a book all the time" he always found a ways to annoy her.

"Why don't you want his friends to come with us," Ivy wasn't blind; she just liked teasing her sister too. She knew for a fact that Jenny and Sirius never were on friendly terms.

"II just don't, okay, if you want me to come than they don't come," she was fine with not going at all. She could finish her homework which she had been rudely interrupted from.

"Fine, let's go," Ivy had plans for her sister. And she was not going to let her plans go to waste just because of Sirius. If Jenny was going to be her brides maid she had to least had to look decent.

They had spent 2 hours buying a whole new wardrobe for Jennifer. Jenny was pissed because Ivy was getting all the cloths that were like a second skin to her. They all were inappropriate for any kind of gathering, forget gathering they were inappropriate in general.

"Ivy I don't want these" She was pointing to the bag that held all her clothes. They still hadn't found her brides maid dress.

"Hey Jen can I see your glasses for a second?" Ivy had her hand held out for the glasses so there was no choice but to give them to her. Once Jenny had handed her the glasses. Ivy proceeded to break them.

"What the hell! WHY DID YOU BREAK THEM?!" okay now she was angry. Those were her only pair of glasses, and she needed them to read!

"Oopps, sorry Hun, it was an accident," Ivy was totally lying, but she was not going to have her sister wear glasses to her wedding, especially when said sister was going to be one of her brides maids.

"It was not, and you know it!" She knew that her sister knew that it was not an accident.

"Sorry, but I know you only need them for reading, but yet here you are , not reading, but still wearing your glasses, why?" she didn't know what made her ask that question. She knew why her sister wore them.

"I just like them," Jenny tried to explain feebly. Ivy knew better but let the subject drop. She drop the remaining pieces of the glasses on the floor and subtly tried to step on them.

"What the hell are you doing now?" now she was getting really pissed off at her sister. Who did she think she was stepping on her glasses.

"Ummm…stepping on your glasses that were broken…Look Jen I'm sorry for breaking…oaky sorry, crushing you glasses, but you wanna know why I…err… crushed your glasses?"

"Yeah I would actually," by this time Jennifer was full out angry, angry at Ivy for breaking her only pair of glasses.

"I did it because, you have wonderful eyes, and you hide them away from everybody by glasses that you only need for reading. You also have a really good figure but you hide that away too." Now Ivy had taken to pacing in front of Jennifer, she was waving her hands in the air and it look as if she were crazy. People had started to stare but Ivy was oblivious to all the stares she was receiving.

"Look, Ivy, I don't hide behind my glasses, or baggy clothes. I just feel more comfortable like this, it makes me feel safe," and this was the truth, she truly did feel safe under her baggy layers and glasses, "and I don't need people to like me for what I look like, I want people to like me for what I am, for my personality."

"And I understand and respect that but Jen, you have to see, that people would kill for a body like yours, you hair is gorgeous, but all you do with it tie it away. You have to understand me Jen; I would never, ever want anything for you that you don't feel comfortable with." She had now stopped pacing and was now staring at her sister's green almond shaped eyes.

"Humph. Ivy is there even a point to this, in the end we all know who's gonna win, and it's sure as hell isn't me," she is all honesty was tired of arguing with her sister, because somewhere deep, deep, deep, down she knew that her sister was right.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Jen, Please just do this for me. Have I _ever_ asked you for something, ever?" Jennifer could think of lots of things her sister had asked her. Her, not wearing her glasses for one, leaving her hair down—which she hated—wearing tighter clothes.

"Uh, YEAH!"

"Okay have I ever asked you for something this big, come on Jen, just this once and I promise I will never, ever bug you ever again," Ivy was begging, Ivy never begged. Well she never begged her sister that is, she did however beg her parents.

"That's because you can't bug me ever again," _Ha_ Jennifer thought I got her on this one.

"What do you mean I can't bug you ever again, of course I can bug you. Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I can't bug you," _darn_. Jennifer and Ivy were sitting in their Kitchen, and Jen was trying to eat her breakfast. It was just 2 days before Ivy's wedding. And Ivy had yet to pick a band for the wedding. Thus the begging.

"I can't sing, Ivy," Jen had taken singing lessons since the age of five. So they both knew that she was lying.

"Oh, yes you can. For god's sake Jen, just do this for me, any song I don't give a shit. Just please, just this once," Ivy was getting desperate now. Jen could no longer take her sister's puppy dog eyes. She was going to give in any second now. She knew it.

"Fine but I want to get paid for it," Jen was broke and if she could use this to her advantage she would. If her sister needed a singer than fine, she would sing, but she wanted cash for it.

"Yeah, yeah anything. Oh My Gosh you know how much I love you?"

"No in fact I don't," _Well _she thought _at least she could have fun with her sister_.

"I love you loads, and I'll even buy you an outfit for the wedding, the outfit you're going to change in to at the reception."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, even though I'm paying you, I feel so relived right now. Thank you so much,"

"Awwww, no problem," she loved her sister. Even though she didn't mention it often.

"Hey prongs, who's that?" A boy with shaggy black hair asked a boy who was slightly shorter tha the first buy.

"Don't you recognize her?" the boy with round spectacles and crazy hair, asked.

"Why would I ask her damn name if I could recognize her?!"

"No need to get mean," he started to pout.

"No need to act like a girl."

"HEY! Fine then if I'm a girl then I'm a girl that doesn't tell Sirius Black anything,"

"Oh come on, stop being a baby."

"Fine, that girl over there, her name is Jennifer,"

"You mean your cousin? The same nerdy Jennifer. The Jennifer who's best friends are books. The same—"

"Yes, Sirius, the very same," It was the day of Ivy's wedding and Jennifer was up on stage singing. She was wearing a very fitted white tank top, a mini skit, with a big brown belt around her waist. Her hair was in tight curls, and she was wearing a few bracelets on each arm. She was wearing knee high woman lace up boots. All in all she looked _good. _

"Hey Sirius, you better shut your mouth before you drown in your own drool," James found this to be highly amusing. It wasn't everyday that Sirius was drowning in his drool by just looking at some girl. Sirius rarely lost his cool, and it was funny to see that the girl he teased to no end could do that to him.

"What the hell happened to her?" This was not the same Lawson he knew. The girl that he knew had glasses, that girl had best friends who where _books_, was the girl he liked to tease because she was always so prim and proper. She always had a witty comeback to all his insults. He loved teasing her just to hear her comeback. Just for another challenge. He would never admit it to the brunet but he found her so amusing, the way she would look at everybody—like they weren't worthy of her attention, the way she had a comeback to ever single insult that was thorn in her face. But this wasn't the same girl that he liked to tease. It wasn't the same girl at all. This girl was a hell of lot more sexy!

"What do you mean, "What happened"," both of the boys were near the drinks table, they both had butterbeers in their hands, and both of them were leaning against the wall looking up at the stage. They were looking up at Jennifer as she sang.

"Don't you remember how she looked last year?"

"Yeah, but I still don't get what your trying to get at?"

"What I'm trying to get at is this girl that I see in front of me is sexy, the girl that I know, Lawson, she was a nerd. I mean yea she did have a nice figure before too, but you only got too see that if you snuck in to the girl's dormitories at night when she was wearing her cotton mini shorts and a half shirt," too late, he wasn't suppose to say that.

"What the hell do you mean by that? You've seen Jen in her night clothes? Wait what the hell were you doing up n the girl's dormitories in the first place?"

"Well it was a dare, I had to do it, mate, I never took anything from your cousin. And where were we, yeah so why does she look so different this summer?"

"People change, and I never, ever want you to be looking at my cousin like that ever again, she's off limits, alright? She's my cousin for crying out loud," he was having fun, teasing Sirius, he knew that she changed, he also knew the _reason _why she changed, but he still liked messing with his head.

"Sorry Potter, I forgot who we were talking about, Jesus, I know she's your damn cousin, and people don't change over night just like that. And when did she learn how to sing? The last I remember is that all she knew how to do was read and put up her damn hand for like five billion question just to answer the question word for word from the textbooks."

"So you know how many questions she's answered?" he was playing with him. But he couldn't help it. It was too funny to watch.

"Git. No I was exaggerating. "

"She learned to sing when she around five, she started to take lessons. She also dances, but she only does that when no one is in the same room. And if you actually looked for once she's not all that much of a nerd, she's pretty cool actually."

"Whatever." To James it was funny seeing Sirius like this. He rarely was ever moody. And when he was he would hide it. For James this was a first. And you know what they say, there's always a first for everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer was inside the changing room, changing from her bridesmaid dress to her performing outfit. This would be her first time seeing it, seeing as her sister bought it late, and then refused to show it to Jennifer. When Jennifer saw what she was suppose to wear, the colour drained from her face. She was calk white. The tank top was way too small, and was the skirt suppose to be some kind of mini shirt? The boots and the belts were fine, but how was she expected to were that, and not look like a slut.

"Grrrr," She took the clothes off the hanger and put them on reluctantly.

After she was done putting everything on, she fixed her makeup and her hair.

"Ivy, better be paying me millions for this," She grumbled under her breath as she left for the stage.

Once she got up on stage, she was instructed to introduce herself. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She couldn't do it. There were too many people that she knew here. She opened her mouth again to say she was sorry and she couldn't do this, but an image of her sister flashed in her head.

"Hey, everybody, I'm Isabella. How are you guys doing?" She couldn't say her name, her middle name just came out. Now she was holding the mike out to the three hundred or so people. They all yelled fine, or good, or something along those lines.

"That's good," She said in her mike, "the first song that I'm going to be singing for you is, for Ivy and Andrew. Congratulations!"

She thought, really hard, she had yet to pick a song for her sister and her brother in law. Then the perfect song came to her mind.

She turned to the band in the back stage and nodded at them and thought 'Wonderful Tonight, by Eric Clapton' the band members could all hear her thoughts. As the music started, Ivy and Andrew walked on to the dance floor. They got in dancing position and then Jennifer started to sing.

_"Its late in the evening  
she's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her makeup  
and brushes her long blonde hair  
and then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight"_

As she sang, she looked at her sister, laughing; she looked towards her mother, who had tears in her eyes. It was a beautiful sight. Then she looked in the far cornor towards the drinks table and saw a devilishly handsome guy, looking at her curiously. She looked more closely and figured out it was Sirius Black. Damn she thought with slight annoyance. She heard the drummer chuckle. Oh, she had forgotten about that.  


_"It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight"_

She finished the song, and Ivy and Andrew finished their first dance as husband and wife. She had refused to look at Black for the duration of the song. Maybe if she was lucky, than he wouldn't recognize her. She sang a couple more song before she left for a break. When she was at the drinking table she noticed Sirius was still giving her a really weird look. So, she thought she should introduce herself.

"Isabella, nice to meet you," She struck out her hand form him to take. He took her hand in his, and shook it.

"Isabella eh?" Oh no, he knows!

"Yes, why, is there a problem with that name," She asked politely, as politely as she could make it.

"No, it's just that you don't look like an Isabella," He was now smirking. Git.

"Oh really, what do I look like then," She grounded out.

"Hmm," He was torturing her, she knew it, "You look like a Jennifer to me," He had full smirk now. He looked triumphant. That ass!

"Oh?" Her face had gone paler now, and he noticed, "Do I now?" She squealed out. Her breath had been stolen when he had said her name.

"Yeah, you do." His eyes were sparkling with mirth. It was obvious that he was controlling his laughter.

"Well, I gue—"She was Interrupted by none other than her own bloody cousin.

"JENNIFER!" James came up to her and gave her a hug. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid James!

"Umm Sir, What are you doing," She was not about to let Sirius Black win.

"What the hell are you talking about Jen?" He looked confused. Poor James.

"Sorry Sir, But I'm not Jennifer, I'm Isabella,"

"Cut the crap Jennifer,"

"Sir I'm no—"

"Jennifer Isabella Lawson!" He all but yelled.

"Well, I wasn't lying I am Isabella, It's just not my first name." She finally gave up. Folding her arms to her chest.

"Whatever," James now leaning against the table. Jennifer stole a quick glance towards Black, he was laughing.

"Isabella eh?" He repeated himself. Laughing even more now.

"Shut it Black," She gave him the death glare, turned around to leave, but forgot her drink so she turned back around to get her drink and then she left. Stomping to the food area. Man was she hungry.

"Hey, Jen?" Ivy was sitting down on one of the tables after much partying.

"Oh my god. You know how mad I am at you?" Jennifer sat down with her sister.

"No, and why,"

"Loads, and because you flippen, made me look like a slut, look at this," She pulled her tank top, " look at how tight it is. And look how much skin it's showing," She motioned towards her arms and the little belle that was showing.

"How is that," She motioned towards the tank top," tight, and how is that showing too much skin?"

"It's all but stuck on my skin,"

"It's called fitted clothing."

"Fitted my ass."

"You do know you were amazing, right?" Ivy was directing the conversation towards a safer conversation.

"Of course, I know I'm amazing," She swished her hair, and flashed a smile. Seemingly forgetting about her "fitted tank top".

"No seriously, I love you for not making my wedding a sappy thing, well except for the first song, but you know that has to be sappy, 'cause you know it was the first song after I got married an—"

"Shut up, Ivy, and your welcome," Ivy gave Jennifer a small smile, and got up to join the dance.

"Hey, come on Jen, let's dance," Ivy was pulling her sister up, and was dragging her towards the dance floor.

"No, Ivy, I don't want to,"

"Come on, it's my wedding."

"Maybe later, not right at the moment," sitting back down.

"Fine but if I don't see you on the dance floor then, I'll personally have your neck," She threatened.

"I get it," Jennifer said as Ivy left to go dance with her husband.

Jennifer sat there for quite a while thinking what to do when she was interrupted from her thinking by…

"Hey Isabella," He emphasized her middle name.

Oh why, oh why did he have to get me pissed off at my sister's wedding? Couldn't he leave her alone for two measly hours? She sighed.

"What do you want, Black?" She spat, irritated.

"Oh nothing, Isabella. Just wondering what you were up to, Isabella." Again he emphasized her middle name.  


"What do you want, Black," She repeated, "I'm not in the mood to fight with you, not here of all places."

"Whatever," He left her alone, heading for the blond beauty, that was talking to James.

Well that was a first, guess he got bored, She thought.

She got up from the table and walked toward the dance floor. She started to dance. She had been dancing for ten minutes when she felt hands on her waists. She froze. The hands were still there. She slowly turned around, came face to chest with a guy, looking up she saw that she didn't know the guy. Carefully she removed his hands form her waist. And turned to leave, but when she turned around the guy grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, I'm John," He said with a smile, his perfect teeth showing. He had a dimple.

He has a nice smile, she thought. He still had her wrist in his hand.

"I'm Jennifer," He finally let go of her wrist, as she turned around to fully face him.

"Hey, wasn't your name Isabella," He looked confused.

"Yeah, that's my middle name," She said with a small smile. There was a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You have an incredible voice,"

"Oh, um, err, uhh thanks," Her cheeks were blood read, now. He started to laugh; it was a pleasant kind of laugh. Warm.

"Don't take too well on getting complimented, eh?"

"Umm no, I mean it would be n ice to be just ignored" She replied.

"Oh come one there's no fun in getting ignored. Come on, let's sit down," He took her wrist in his hand again and led her to a table. His hands were oddly warm. As they sat down, Jennifer saw James watching her. She gave him a wink, letting him know she was okay. He smiled, and continued talking to the blond beauty. She would have to ask her name.

"Yes there is, you can do anything you want and people won't notice," She said as she sat down.

"No, just because people are ignoring you, doesn't mean they can't see what you're doing," He reasoned.

"Well….if you put it that way…I guess you're right."

"So what school do you go to?"

"Uh, isn't that a bit obvious," She asked, chuckling at the question.

"Sorry, Miss That's-A-Bit-Too-Obvious, I was starting up a conversation."

"Oopps, sorry. Umm I go to Hogwarts. How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen, so it's been two years since I graduated from Hogwarts."

"Oh I see, So how old are you?" John ordered them some drinks and they talked.

"Well, I'm going to be turning seventeen, in may."

"So, you're almost two years younger than me?"

"I guess." It was kind of funny; Jennifer would have never talked to a stranger on her own. But he wasn't a stranger if he was at her sister's wedding, was he? They talked about the most random stuff. It was mostly small talk. The time seemed to fly by.

Ivy came up to her sister and was about to say good bye, seeing as she was leaving for her honeymoon.

"Jen, I'm gonna miss you so much," Ivy hugged her little sister.

"I'm going to miss you too," Jennifer's voice came out muffled, because her sister was hugging her so tight, "But it's not like your leaving forever, you're going to come back soon." There were tears in Ivy's eyes, as she and Andrew apparated away.

Weather they were tears of happiness, for finally marring the love of her life, or tears of sadness for leaving her sister, no one would know.

As every day moved on to be a part of the past Jennifer and John got closer and closer. They were really good friends now. You would never see the one without the other.

..--

Jennifer was sitting by the lake that was close to their house, reading a book, when John came up to her and sat beside her.

"Hey Jen."

"Hello John. How is it going?" She asked.

"How's what going," he asked confused.

"Life. How is life going?" She cleared.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A good one?"

"You're weird."

"Everybody is weird on the inside."

"You're weird on the outside too."

"Hey!" She smacked his arm.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He suddenly asked. He seemed to be nervous. That was weird because he was never nervous around her. He was unconsciously fidgeting with grass.

"Shoot," Reading her book again.

"Do you wanna—"He suddenly stopped talking, hesitating, "do you want to be my girlfriend," he asked quietly, looking in hers eyes, as if the answer lied there.

"John, I—"

"I know there is an age difference, but it's only two years, and when you go to Hogwarts I'll come visit you every weekend. I promise." He said hurriedly, cutting her off.

"John I don't" She stopped and looked in to his eyes, they were pleading, "uh, sure, we can try it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," She paused, "yeah I am." She said with smile on her face.

..--

"Hey, Hun, what are you up to?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Jennifer from the behind. Kissing her neck.

She turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You know there's only two more weeks until I have to go back to Hogwarts?" she asked. Hugging him to her.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"You are going to come and visit me aren't you?"

"Of course baby, I promised didn't I?"

"I guess you did."

"Yeah I guess I did too."

"What's that suppose to mean," braking away from their embrace.

"What do mean?"

"It sounded as if you didn't want to come visit me."

"Whatever made you think I didn't want to come visit my girlfriend?"

"The tone of you voice, maybe."

"Hun I would love to visit you."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

..--

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Sirius Black was in her house. There was also the tiny fact that the other marauders were with him.

"James brought me here," He said it so simply, like he hadn't just entered Jennifer Lawson's house.

"We wanted to use you're pool," James tried to explain.

"What the hell is he doing in my house, James?" She turned to face James.

"Oh, I feel so loved," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Shut it Black," She said his name with so much venom that it made him cringe. She turned to face James once again.

"Well I can't just leave him alone in my house, now can I, he'll destroy the place." He said

"Thanks a lot mate," Sirius said. James smirked at him.

"Uh, yes you can, and frankly I don't care what he does to your place "She said.

"Come on Jen, it's not gonna be that bad, you won't even see us the whole time we're here. Please?"

"Fine," She spat," But if I see him," She pointed to Sirius, without looking at him, "Than you're all out of here."

"I love you too, Lawson," Sirius said.

She gave Sirius, _The Death Glare_.

"Ouch," Remus whispered. This time it was Sirius who gave Remus a death glare. Remus shrugged.

The guys took off their shirts, right in front of her.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" She asked, panicked. She couldn't help but stare at Sirius' well formed abs. She, with much difficultly, took her eyes off and stared at James. Hoping, praying that Sirius hadn't noticed her staring.

"We can't jump in the pool with shirts on now can we?" He said it slowly, as if talking to a four year old.

"Oh right, sorry," She said sheepishly. Scratching the back of her neck.

As the guys left the kitchen, Sirius came up to her, leaned down so his lips were close to her ear.

"I saw that," He said, his hot breath tickling her. She took a short breath in.

"Saw what?" She asked innocently. Trying to ignore the tingling feelings in her stomach. He was too close to her. He rose from his position.

"You know what," He said, and with a wink he was gone.

"Damn you Black."

**

* * *

****A/N: Okay guys, please forgive me! So it's not my fault, maybe just a little bit but not all that much!! Please REVIEW!! I'll give you a cookie ;) Or I might just dedicate the next chapter to you...you never know. It all depends, if you review or if you don't. It could change your life, knowing you have a chapter dedicated to you. That's like such a big responsibility. Hope you guys can handle it. But first you have to review! To get anywhere. If you want a cookie, or a chapter. The fate of the world now rests in your hands. It is, like I said before a big responsibility. ****I would like to take this time and thank ever single on of you for reviewing. You guys don't know how much it means to me. I get up and do the happy dance whenever I get a new review! It means the world to me, to know that people actually like my writing. So I would really like it if you told me in a review how I was doing with the story, if I'm doing the story any justice. ****I have a question for all the people reading this story. Would you guys like me to have a chapter title? Just answer the question in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****Noc007****, ****Keisha.cl**** and ****Slytherin-princess-22****! Thanks for the reviews.**

Jennifer was sitting on the high stool in front of the kitchen counter listen to the boys' laughter. It was taunting her. The way they were all so care-free, not a worry in the world. She abruptly got up and headed for the shower. It wasn't like she had all the stress of the world on her shoulders, she just had some stress.

When she came back down stairs after her shower she was wearing a lose baggy t-shirt, track pants, and had a towel in her hair. She went outside to talk to James about the courses he chose, when she saw not four but five bodies in her pool. As she looked more closely to the new addition, she recognized him.

"John?" She asked.

"Hey Sunshine," He said as he climbed out of the pool. He came up to her to hug her but she held her arms out for him to stop.

"What is it, baby?" he had a confused expression on his face.

"You're all wet," She stated the obvious.

"I just came out of the water; of course I'm all wet."

She turned her face towards the boys in the pool. They were in their own world. Laughing and dunking one another.

"Why don't you join me Hun, it'll be fun," He didn't say it like it was a question, he said it like a fact. That she would have to come join him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," She said, moving away from the pool a little, as if afraid of it.

"Aw don't be a spoil sport," he moved towards her putting his hands on her waist, ignoring her yells of protest.

James looked over; he must have seen something on Jennifer's face to reassure him that she was fine, as he turned around to continue pushing Peter's head in the water.

John lifted Jennifer over his shoulders and made his way to the pool. The towel that was in her hair fell to the ground.

"Drop me, this instance, Jonathon! I mean it!" Jennifer screamed. But John ignored her and dropped her in pool.

The boys had stopped doing whatever they were doing and watched as Jennifer resurfaced. She was spitting out water for her mouth. Her face had gone pale white.

"What the hell John," James was at her side in less than a minute. Checking to see if any damage had been done. Apparently she wasn't hurt for he got out of the pool and walked towards John.

"What's your problem, she said she didn't want to swim, can't you understand that?" James was furious.

"It's okay James I'm fine," He gave her a pointed look, "I really am." She got out of the pool, ignoring John all the time.

"Hey listen, baby, I'm sorry, I thought you were joking."

"Did you, John?" She gave him a venom filled glare as she stalked in the kitchen. John went after her.

"Damn, he's in for something," Sirius said breaking the silence a smirk on his face. The thought of someone else being at the end of Lawson's anger amused him.

James couldn't help but agree with Sirius.

..--

Jennifer went straight to the kitchen table to get her want to dry herself. After she had dried herself she went to the fridge to look for something to eat. She heard the kitchen door open. She ignored it, and continued hunting for food.

"Hey, baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it,"

Jennifer turned around a bottle in her hand and came face to face with John.

"You didn't mean it? How can you not mean throwing someone in a pool?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry too." She said going back to her chair, opening her bottle of water.

"What are you sorry for?" He looked confused.

"For leaving the ruddy kitchen," She said not once looking at him. John sat himself down beside her, took her hand in his, unconsciously drawing circles on the skin.

"Hunny please I won't ever do what you don't want me too, ever again. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise." John hugged Jennifer to himself. Well he tried to, if it wasn't the fact that both of them were sitting on stools, then it would have been a wonderful hug.

..--

"Did you hear any yelling?" Sirius asked. He was now sitting on a garden chair, sun bathing. It had been quite a while since Jennifer had stormed in to the kitchen.

"No I don't think I heard any, did you Remus?" Peter asked from his spot by the pool. His feet were dipped in.

"No, there was no yelling," Remus replied. He had the best hearing due to the fact that he was a werewolf.

"Damn, that's not fair. I was waiting for a nice show," Sirius pouted.

"Stop action like a baby, Padfoot." James said from the garden chair next to Sirius. Sirius got up from his chair and went in to the kitchen, yelling over his shoulder that he wanted a drink. James was about to say 'no' but Sirius had already disappeared.

As Sirius walked in to the kitchen, he looked for any broken glass. Finding none he walked toward the fridge. Suddenly he stopped. On the kitchen stoles were Jennifer and John…Making out!

"Urgg get a room you two, that's disgusting," Jennifer didn't let John break the kiss, she grabbed the flower pot near her, her eyes still closed, and through it towards, where she thought Sirius was.

"Watch it Lawson, you wouldn't want to murder me, I hear you go to Azkaban for murder." His amused voice floated towards her. She finally broke their snog. She gave Sirius another death glare . got her wand out and waved it before Sirius could run away, he didn't have his wand with him at the time. He was floating in front of her.

"Baby, you stay here, I'll be back in a few," Jennifer called over her shoulder to John.

"Let me down now, Lawson!"

"What if I don't? What are you going to then?"

He opened and closed his mouth many times, nothing came out.

"I thought so." Jennifer walked towards the front door, her wand still pointing at Sirius, who was still in the air, shouting at Jennifer.

"She opened the door with her other hand, walked out, and finished the spell she had on Sirius. Sirius fell to the ground. He quickly got up.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Lawson?"

"I told you I didn't want to see your face, now get out of my house."

"Urgg, you're such a pansy, Lawson," Sirius said as he left for James house.

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and the Favorites. Everyone gets a cookie!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer walked into John's room without rocking. What she met at the other side of the door broke her heart. She watched, heartbroken, as her boyfriend made out with some girl.

"John…"

John broke apart from his position, where he was lying on top on the girl on his bed, he looked over his shoulder. He jumped off the bed.

"Listen, baby, Hun, I can explain—"

"Can you? Can you really? Do you have a good excuse for ripping my heart and stomping on it? Are you going to tell me she came on to you, or that you didn't know what you where doing?" She took a deep breath, "Well I have something to tell you, we're over." She started walking out the door, telling herself that he wasn't worth it.

"Listen, Jen, I'm sorry."

Meanwhile the girl on the bed was putting on all her clothes that where on the floor, ready to flea if the need arose.

"Sorry? John your sorry?! Sorry for what? For making out with another girl? Why would you be sorry? It's perfectly normal to cheat on your girlfriend, everybody does it." She spat out with heavy sarcasm.

"You're such a…bitch! You weren't even worth it. All that trouble, for nothing,"

"You bastard!" her body was shaking, "you were using me all along, you just wanted to get laid, you…you—"

"You, you what? Stop stuttering bitch, your such a pansy." He had a smirk on his face.

She couldn't take it anymore. She slapped him. She was going for a second one when he held her wrist.

"Don't you dare," he was twisting her wrist, "touch me every again, and get the, fuck out of my house," he let go of her wrist.

Jennifer's wrist had a big blue-purple bruise on it. She spat on his carpet as she left. A tear rolling down her cheek.

She ran home, into her room, and she jumped on her bed crying, and not because of what John did to her hand, but because off the way he used her. Of how she didn't see him for what he truly was. An evil bastard.

Her wrist was swelling with time, but she couldn't feel the pain. It didn't hurt, not at all. It was one thirty in the morning. It had been 3 weeks since Ivy had went on her honey moon.

She was thinking about how many more days until Hogwarts would open when she heard a knock on her door.

"Jen, it's me, can I come in?" Ivy's voice flooded in through the door.

Jennifer raced to the door to open it. As soon as she saw her sister flesh she jumped into her arms. Not crying, but just smiling, happy to see her sister again.

"I missed you too, baby sis." Ivy said with a chuckle as she removed Jennifer from her. That's when she noticed the bruise on her wrist. Her face went pale.

"Wha- what happened," she asked her voice cracking.

"Oh that, Ah I just hit it somewhere, ah don't remember where." She tried to chuckle but her breath caught as her sister ran her hand on it.

"You're lying, you where never a good liar." She said looking into her sister's eyes, "I can tell, your eyes give it away."

"John." She couldn't say anything more.

"Why, that right bastard." Her sister was using a string of colourful words.

"The exact words I chose." She laughed.

"Why, I outta kill him."

"I don't think my brother-in-law- would like you where much behind bars."

Ivy laughed. "Yeah your right, maybe just a kick in the right place,"


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost time to go back to Hogwarts, and Jennifer was packing her trunk. She had removed all of her clothes from her closet when Ivy walked into the room carrying, what looked like, a fully loaded trunk.

"What the…" Jennifer was at a lose for words.

"Oh I packed your trunk for you." Ivy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you didn't even pack my clothes or books or anything…" Jennifer was looking at Ivy like she had gone mad.

"Yes, I know, but remember those clothes that I bought for you and you carelessly through away?"

"Yeah…what's your point?"

"Well I packed those clothes." She said with a smile so wide you could have mistaken it for a three year olds smile.

"Ivy, Ivy, Ivy." Jennifer sat heavily on her bed, her hands cupping her face.

"Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer." Jennifer looked at Ivy through her fingers and to her dismay Ivy was still smiling.

"Ivy, you're crazy."

"Now give me your books so we can put them in here," she motioned towards the trunk.

"But I already packed them in my trunk." Jennifer wined.

"Oh boo-ho, go cry to mommy."

"Oh shut-up."

Ivy went over to Jennifer's trunk and opened, she was surprised to see it so organized, some how she was not expecting that.

"Wow that's…" she searched for the proper word to use, "Clean," she laughed.

"What did you expect, a pig's sty?"

"No, not that messy, but not this clean either."

"Well it is easier to find things when you're unpacking." She said matter factly .

"Ahhh, it all makes sense now," She said with slight sarcasm.

Ivy started to move Jennifer's books to the other trunk.

"Hey Ivy, what's this?" She was holding up a box that was wrapped in pink.

"Oh it's a little something I got for you."

"A little something eh?"

"Yes sire bob," She had finished transferring the books and closed the trunk with a big "thump."

"MUM, where are my clothes!" Jennifer yelled down the stairs. It was September the first and her clothes were missing.

"Ivy placed your clothes on the guest room bed, Hunny!" Her mum yelled back.

Jennifer walked to the guest room and saw what was on the bed.

"MUM!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

"I am not wearing that!"Jennifer yelled at her mother.

"Hun, you're going to have to, remember she took all your clothes." Kelly Lawson put a hand to her head and sighed.

"I think I am aware of that mother."

"Don't speak to your mother like that." Kelly had, had enough, yes her daughter was going through pain, which she didn't understand why the clothes were perfectly fine, but she was not aloud to be rude to her mother. The very mother who gave birth to her through a 10 inch hole.

"Sorry, I know this is not your fault, it's that-that-that—Ivy's fault," Jennifer had a look in her eyes. A look that might kill.

"Sweetheart you're going to be late."

"Right, I'll just change on the train as fast as I can. Hopefully with no human contact what so ever."

"Right," Kelly was going back to bed. She was tired of all this. "Oh and your breakfast is on the table, and come give your mother a hug so I can go back to sleep."

Jennifer walked toward her mother and was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Mum, my bones," She weazed out.

"Oh sorry Hun, but it's going to be so lonely without you or your sister here. I'm going to be a loner."

"Mum, you're not going to be a loner." She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and ushered her out of the guest room so she could change. "I'll see you before I leave okay?"

"Yeah, I guess, I'll be downstairs cleaning; I don't feel like sleeping anymore."

"Mum you are going to use your wand right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't like it any other way, now hurry up and get ready." As she left the room she closed the door.

Jennifer looked toward the clothes lying on the bed, just waiting for her to wear them. The skirt was 5 inches to short as well for the shirt, and the boots that where lying besides the bed looked like a hooker would wear them. And to top it all off there was a retarded hat, the ones that artist wore. She knew she had bad hair but she didn't know that her hair was so bad that Ivy wanted her to hide it behind the hat.

"Lord…"

Jennifer wore the clothes and looked at her self from the floor length mirror.

"It won't get any better than this. If only I had my own clothes. If only…"

Jennifer sat down on the kitchen table and started eating her breakfast. She was half way through when her mother finally looked up from the magazine that she had been reading.

"Wow that hat looks gorgeous on you. Get up so I can see Ivy's taste in clothing."

"Do I have to?"  
"Yes, now get up; up come on let's go,"

Jennifer got up and showed her mom the clothes that she was wearing. The shirt was just plain black that said "baby" on it. The skirt was just a red and black plaid schoolgirl skirt. Which was 5 inches too short? The boots thankfully reached her knee cap, so there wasn't a lot of skin showing.

"You look like a little schoolgirl."

"I know! Urggg, stupid, stupid Ivy." Jennifer sat down with a thump.

"I never said it looked bad, just not you, it's different. It's nice."

"Right and you are the queen of the world."

"Oh rea—"She was interrupted by a door bell.

"I'll get it mum, you sit down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jennifer yelled through the hallway.

As soon as Jennifer opened the door she was in shock. She heard a wolf whistle.

"You clean up good Lawson."

And that's when she slapped the door.

**A/N: If you guys want I can put up URL's for the way Jennifer was dressed. Thanks for the alerts. A review would be nice. ******


	8. Chapter 8

"Who was it Jen?" Kelly asked Jenifer when she returned to the kitchen.

"Oh it was just some muggle who lost his ball," She said setting back down and started to eat her eggs.

"What's a ball Hunny?" Her mother looked mildly interested. Jennifer gave her mother a confused look.

"You don't know what a ball is?" Shocked as she was she found all this amusing. Kelly huffed.

"Well it's not I lived in a muggle neighborhood when I was little,"

"Mom I don't live in a muggle neighborhood either, the kids were just walking and they some how found this town. I thought it had an anti-muggle charm on it."

"Well they did, but they took it off for today for some reason, maybe coz the kids have to get the taxis."

"Yeah, you're probably right." So the charm was off.

"What is a ball again?"

"It's round or roundish body, of various sizes and materials, either hollow or solid, for use in games, as baseball, football, tennis, or golf." Jennifer just got up to put her dishes away.

"That sounded like a dictionary's definition." Jennifer gave her mother a look.

"Well, sorry if I offended you."

Another bell was heard. This time Kelly got up to go see who was at the door.

"I want to see this ball for myself," she mumbled to herself.

Jennifer chuckled; sometimes she wondered if her mother ever grew up from the age of five. Some how she doubted it.

"Oh Jennifer! James' here to pick you up." Her mother called from the door way.

She hastily put on her Hogwarts robes to cover up the slutty clothes. She grabbed her trunk and the book she was currently reading, _Artichoke's Heart. _It was an amazing book so far. She had to admit that Suzanne Supplee was an amazing writer, and she had also inspired her to read Emily Dickenson's poem: Hope.

"Coming mother!" She called. As she raced to the front door she saw who James was standing with; Sirius Black. She sneered, he winked, she sneered again and he raised a single eyebrow.

_Damn him,_ she thought, she had yet to master the art of raising an eyebrow.

"Jen, Hun, why are you wearing your robes, the muggles will see." Kelly asked

"But mom, this is a wizard neighborhood, and all we have to do is apperate." She tried to reason with her mother, she didn't want to take off her robes.

"But Hun, didn't a muggle just come to our door looking for his ball, if there's one there might be many." Jennifer blushed bright red. Sirius smirked, what could have been the millionth time today.

"Really Ms. Lawson? What did he look like?" He asked with just the right amount of curiosity without looking nosy.

"Oh I don't Know Sirius Hunny, Jen got the door, he was here a couple of minutes ago actually." She answered him.

"Let's go James, we're getting late," Jenifer grabbed James hand and rushed out the door.

"Wait Hun I have to say to say bye." Kelly walked out to the porch and hugged all three of them, Jennifer a little longer, but she finally let them go.

With three "pops" they were gone. Kelly let a single tear fall, she would miss her baby.

_Kelly was walking the halls of Hogwarts with very baggy robes, covering what was hidden to the world. But the world would soon know, along with her parents. _

_She had, had asked to Dumbledore a long time ago about this, he had said she could stay for as long as she wanted. He was a good man, Dumbledore was. She would miss him, like she would miss these halls. _

_She was expecting Ivy in less then a couple of weeks. She was arrogant and had slept with her boyfriend, who ditched her after he found out she was pregnant. People had started to talk behind her back about all the weight she had been putting on. She bet only a couple people had figured it out. She wanted to keep the baby ever since she had found out. Knowing that there was another life in her made her wiser. She wanted to do really well on her N.E.W.T's so she could support the baby. She had just finished her last exam, and now she was heading home to tell her parents, hopefully they wouldn't mind. Hope fully…_

**A/N: Hi! So you guys get to find out what happened to Kelly, and why she seems to be such a cool mom! (Well I think she's a cool mom) Reviews would be ever so appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as they arrived to the station Jennifer raced off to find a bath room to change clothes.

"Where's the fire?" Sirius yelled.

Jennifer just ignored him and kept speed walking. As she entered the train she bumped into someone.

"Oh, hi there, Jen, what took—"She stopped mid way and really looked at Jennifer.

"Hi Lily," Jennifer tried to cover up all that she could, "I kind of have to go use the ladies room."

"You look really pretty." Lily said, and let Jennifer go.

Jennifer kept on thing about what Lily had said to her, and the way Sirius looked at her, with his grey eyes.

She didn't like the way he looked at her, but what Lily said, it didn't sound like she was just saying it to make her feel good. Did Lily say that to make her feel good?

Jennifer got out of the washroom and looked for her friends.

When she found them they all pretty much looked the same. Lily looked beautiful as ever, Caroline looked so cute in her little bob, and Alice just looked older.

"Hey," She said after she had closed the door.

"You changed into your robes." Lily noticed.

"Oh yeah, I thought that later on the washrooms will get crowded."

"True."

"Jenifer you look different. Like I can't tell what it is, but you look so pretty." Alice said.

"Umm, are you stupid Alice, she's not wearing her glasses, and her robes are tighter this year, plus you can actually see her legs." Caroline stated looking Jennifer up and down.

Jennifer pulled her skirt downer. She had not noticed that Ivy had hemmed her skirts, but people had. This is why she needed her glasses!

"Well, sorry Miss. I-Know-Everything."

"It's all right but don't do it again." She replied in a snappish sort of voice. Then they both broke out in laughter.

"Guys, like honestly leave her alone." Lily said looking up from her book.

"Yeah guys, stop staring at me, I know I'm irresistible but I just don't roll that way." Jennifer smirked.

"Which way do you roll?" The compartment door opened, and in came Sirius Black with James.

"What are you doing here Black?" Lily asked before Jennifer could.

James took a seat besides Jennifer; since they were cousins Lily didn't say anything to him.

"Which way do you roll?" Sirius asked again, taking a seat next to Caroline. "And why did you change?"

"I thing that's none of your business Black, you can leave now."

"I don't think I will." He said and he moved to sit next to Jennifer.

"What the hell Black?" Jennifer said as he pushed her over to make room for him self.

"I love the scenery." He said half looking at Jennifer and half looking out the window.

Jennifer ignored him and started reading her book. Sometime James left, but Jennifer didn't notice since she had fallen asleep on Sirius' shoulder, and he too was asleep.

**A/N: Review would be appreciated :D **


	10. Chapter 10

"Awwww don't they look so cute."

"Black will never be cute. Sexy more like it."

"Alice!"

"What Lily? He is."

"You are right Alice, he is sexy." Caroline agreed.

"I think she's starting to wake up guys." Lily said.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Hey Caroline, what time is it?"

"I don't know, but were all most there."

"Why am I so comfortable?" She asked. Her eyes still closed.

"Oh I don't know. Why don't you open your eyes." Lily said.

She opened her eyes and looked around her. Her eyes landed on Black. That's when she screamed.

"What the hell?" Sirius asked as he rubbed his eyes. His eyes shot open when he realised who was screaming. "What am I doing here?"

"That's what I would like to Know." Jennifer said.

"Hey you're the one that fell asleep on my shoulder." Sirius sneered.

"You're the one that took my window. If you hadn't then i would have slept on the window, instead of your rock hard shoulder!" They were both ignoring the others. However they were amused by the whole fight.

"Ha. My rock hard shoulder, I'm the one that fell asleep on your empty head."

"No you did not just say that."

"What if I did? What are you going to do? Throw a pebble at me?"

"Guys," Lily said, but was ignored.

"You're so week that the pebble will actually hurt."

"Guys." Lily tried again.

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Guys!" Lily yelled.

"What!" Sirius and Jennifer both yelled together.

"We're here," She said. Both of them looked around and Lily was the only one in the compartment.

"Right." Sirius said getting up and leaving.

"Right, let's go." Jennifer grabbed her trunk and got out. Her face was flushed.

**A/N: Sorry this is short. It's purely for entertainment. Leave a review PLEASE. **


	11. Chapter 11

Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Well seeing as we have all been fed. Now we have to discuss the important issues." He looked around with his piercing blue eyes.

"We have the director of music for the wizarding world with us. He would like to explain to you what he was proposing to me the other day. We will have a vote, majority over minority." Dumbledore sat down.

Jennifer's eyes swept across the hall and landed on a well built man, maybe in his late 20s.

"Hello I'm Henery. Well, like Dumbledore said, we were talking the other day. And I was proposing on having a Hogwarts Idol." He paused, his eyes sweeping across the hall, looking for any one who dared laugh at his proposal.

"He said it was alright with him that is if the majority of Hogwarts agreed. So right here right now, were going to have a vote." His voice was strong, challenging. "Okay, whoever wants to have a Hogwarts Idol please raise your hand."

Jennifer thought this was ridicules. No one was going to put up there hand. It was pure bullshit.

"What's a Hogwarts Idol?" One boy screamed.

"Oh I beg your pardon; it's a competition for voice. There will be competitors, for who has the best voice in all of Hogwarts, and the winner will get to sign a contract with me and they will also receive 10 thousand galleons from us to the winner." There was silence in the hall, and then every single hand went up, except for Jennifer's and Lily's.

"This is the most stupidest thing in the world." Jennifer said.

"I know. Half of the people don't even know how to sing!" Lily said.

"Well that's fantastic! We will have the tryouts next week." Hennery sat down, a big grin on his face.

"Well everything is in order. All of you need to be in your beds to be up for your classes." Dumbledore went over to Hennery to talk to him. Perhaps about the Idol.

"Why didn't you guys put up your hand?" Caroline asked.

"It's bull."Lily said.

"Lily don't you have to lead the first year's seeing as your Head Girl?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh I can't believe that Dumbledore made James Head Boy!" She huffed.

"Well Dumbledore's Dumbledore. You can't really see his point of view." Alice said.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys later." She left with a frown on her face.

"You know, I will never understand Dumbledore." Jennifer turned around to see if Dumbledore was still there, but all she saw where kids heads.

"I don't think anyone ever will." Caroline said.

"How was patrol with James?" Jennifer asked as soon as she saw Lily enter the dorm.

"Urggg, don't even mention it." She said while taking off her socks and changing into her pajamas.

"That bad eh?"

"Yes and why are the others sleeping so soon?"

"Well you know Caroline, she likes to sleep early and get up early, and Alice didn't feel to well."

"Why what happened."

"She ate something, I don't really know."

"Well don't you get up early too, for your run?"

"Yeah I'm used to it though." Jennifer had her curtain open, and her bed was right beside Lily's so it was easy for them to whisper and not wake anyone up.

"Oh. Well go to sleep." Lily said while she herself closed the curtain and said goodnight.

"Goodnight."

"Wait." Lily said tearing her curtains open.

"What?" Jennifer said turning around.

"Are you going to try out for the Idol?"

"Why should I?"

"You have a good voice."

"So?" She said that as if the point of the idol was not to sing. "And besides, I'm not even that good. People just say I'm good, really I suck."

"Right. And I don't have red hair."

"Well it's kind of like orangish."

"Oh shut up." She said and closed her curtain.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Okay so that was a really quick update! I think I deserve some kind of prize. Reviews would be nice. So now it's all going up hill and then it's going to drop really quickly. Since it is the winter holidays, I might update like this often!**


	12. Chapter 12

"I dare you to tryout."

"Ha. I'm no girl."

"Sirius, I won the bet, you have to." James had bet Sirius that he couldn't ask McGonagall and not get a week's worth of detention. Sirius had said that he could and only get two days worth.

"No way." They were both sitting in their dorm rooms lying on their beds.

"Well you know if you don't try out for the Idol then you can't try out for the Qudditch team." He said with a grin on his face. "I won't even consider you as a candidate."

"That's not fair, just because you're caption does not mean you can do that."

"No one's stopping me."

"Fine."

"Fine; you'll tryout, or fine; you dare care about the Qudditch team?" James asked with a grin.

"I'll tryout." He said looking at the wall.

"I knew it."

"But that does not mean I'm a good singer."

"I don't care, let's go." James said getting up.

"Where?" Sirius asked confused.

"To the tryouts." James said slowly as if Sirius was mentally retarded.

**

"Do you think there are going to be a lot of people?" Jennifer asked.

"Where?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "At the tryouts."

"Oh," She laughed, "Yeah why? You're not planning on going are you?" Lily looked shocked.

"Well I just wanted to see how everyone did. And I think that Caroline is trying out."

"Oh." Lily looked curiously at Jennifer.

"What? I'm serious." Jennifer said earnestly.

"Alright, if you say so, we'll go."

"Really?"

"Yeah let's go."

They made their way over to the Great Hall where the tryouts were taking place. Jennifer opened the door and her eyes popped out. It looked like the whole school came out.

She and Lily made their way to the front, where there were seats for the bystanders to sit. It was empty. They took a seat on the front row.

"Alright. Can I please have males on the left side of the hall and the females on the right. And one by one I want you to come up and sign your names and age on to this piece of parchment," he motioned to the middle of the hall where there was a table and a parchment n it, "you can only tryout if you are above the age of fourteen." Half of the kids groaned and sat on the seats.

"Hey is that James?" Lily asked.

"Where?" Jennifer said looking around.

"Over there." Lily pointed.

"Yeah that's him."

"Oh, what is he doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Okay so I want to tell everybody one thing before they tryout. No potion, or spell will work. We will only hear your true singing voice. So you cannot fake it." More people sat down. It seemed that there were only one fourths of the people standing now then there were before.

"Okay so we will call you alphabetically. After this there will be two more tryouts. The third one will be your last chance, and then the competition will begin. "He sat down at the staff table, and started calling upon the names that were on the list. The people that had sat down were atomically crossed out.

A couple of names later "Black" was called

Jennifer's head snapped up.

"Sirius Black."

**A/N: Yes I know this was pretty slow. But this chapter was important; it's like a build up chapter. Happy Holidays! **


	13. Chapter 13

The hall was silent and then it broke out in whispers.

"What the hell is Black doing here?" Lily asked no one in particular.

"The better question is why he is auditioning?" said Alice from behind them.

"Oh my god!" Jennifer practically screamed. "Don't do that."

"What are you doing here anyways, Alice?" Lily asked turning her head to get a better look at Alice.

"Trying to eavesdrop, but it's too hard. You guys are really good at whispering." She said while pushing Jennifer to make room for her self.

"Why does everybody do that to me?" Jennifer said.

"You're light."

"As apposed to?" Lily asked, looking mad.

"To even lighter," Alice smiled.

"So what do you think Black is doing here?" Jennifer asked.

"Well we're about to find out aren't we?" Alice said.

"Cam down everybody. Come on young man. Just sing a couple of lines from a song."

"Can it be any song?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Hennery answered.

"Even Muggle?"

"Ahuh."

"Like he would know any muggle song." Jennifer whispered to Lily and Alice.

"Okay, I'm going to sing 'Hello Beautiful'."

"Oh my gosh." Jennifer said.

"What's so "Oh my gosh' about that?" Alice asked.

"That's a Jonas Brother song." Lily said in awe.

"It's a really sweet Jonas Brother song." Jennifer said.

"Who are the Jonas Brothers?" Alice asked.

"I have their CD; I'll let you listen to the original." Lily said.

"You do?" Jennifer asked shocked.

"Yeah why?"

"I do too."

"Shut-up guys, he's starting."

"Okay son, go on." Hennery said.

"_Hello beautiful, how's it going_

_I here it's wonderful in California. _

_I've been missin you, it's true. _

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly. _

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly. Coz I could I go across the world_

_And see everything and I would never be satisfied if I never see those eyes." _He ended off; his eyes closed the entire time.

Jennifer's mouth hung open. In fact everybody's jaw were hanging limp.

"How did he do that?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Alice said still in shock. He voice sounded as if she was dreaming.

"Wow," Jennifer said.

"So how did I do?" Sirius asked.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would think you used a spell or a potion." Hennery said while smiling really big. "You made it Sirius."

"Oh," He looked disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Hennery asked.

"Well I don't think I'm good enough for your idol." Sirius said looking at his shoes, as if in shame.

"You were fantastic." Hennery said.

"But that's just it. I know someone even better; I think they deserve to be in the idol." Jennifer could see Sirius' smirk. She tried to subtly get off and get out, but she was too late.

"Who?"

"Jennifer Lawson." Sirius said. His voice rung in the quiet hall.

**A/N: Well another quick update. Consider Christmas gift for anyone who is celebrating Christmas. For my gift, all I ask is a review, from anyone who reads this. I know that the songs that I put in this story are not going to be from the same era but I don't know any songs from that era. I was just listening to 'Hello Beautiful' so I put it in. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Jen, that's you." Lily said.

"No shit." Jennifer said looking at Lily with her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, Ms. Grouchy." Lily said looking back at Sirius, who had stopped pretending that his shoes were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I don't have her on my list, son."

"Well she is in this hall at this very moment." Sirius said.

"We can't force anyone to try out."

"But I think she would rock this stage."

Jennifer's anger boiled. She got up at started for the door. He heels clucked while she walked. Everyone's eyes were on her. She was almost to the door when her way was blocked by someone.

"Move." She said without looking up.

"No." She heard James voice. She looked up at his face and saw love in his eyes.

"Don't make me do this, James," She pleaded.

"I'm not going to. But just imagine how proud your mother and sister will be, when you bring home that money, when you get what you deserve.

"James." She whispered.

"You don't have to do this."

"Well if Jennifer is in this hall, and she wants' to audition then she is more then welcomed to." Hennery said looking at her, smiling knowingly.

Sirius was smirking at her, in the way a winner does.

_You haven't won yet, Black. _She thought, and marched to the middle of the floor, signed her name and her age.

"If you don't mid sir, I would like to get over with it." Jennifer said this to Hennery but looked at Sirius the whole time.

"Of Course." He motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"Well since Sirius didn't not finish with 'Hello Beautiful,' I'll finish it."

"I wasn't suppose to, genius."

She ignored him and accioed her equisetic guitar.

"I am aloud to use this right?" She asked Hennery.

"Of course." Hennery said.

"Hey I didn't know you were aloud to use instruments."

"Well it's not against the rules." Hennery said.

She started strumming to the beat of 'Hello Beautiful'.

"_Hello beautiful, it's been a long time_

_Since my phone rung and you've been on that line._

_I've been missin you, it's true. _

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly, yeah tonight I'm gonna fly._

_Oh yeah. Yeah I can go around the world and see everything and never be satisfied if I never see those eyes." _The last word rung in the hall as she finished the last note on her guitar.

"WOW! I did not think, in a million years that there would be so much talent in this school. You and Sirius defiantly make it to the second auditions." Hennery said, "Let's continue," and then he called the person after Sirius. But Jennifer didn't hear who was next because she was too busy trying to get out of the Great Hall. As soon as she got out she bumped into someone…again.

"That was brilliant, Miss Lawson."

She looked up and saw the blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, Sir I didn't realize that you heard m sing." She said quietly.

"Sing and play the guitar, I had not realized you played."

"I guess we both learned something new today."

"Ah yes, you're right." By now the others had caught up to her and were waiting

Beside Jennifer, "I'll let you go back to your friends now. Good evening." Dumbledore left as wordlessly as he came. His robes blowing behind him.

"I will never understand Dumbledore." Lily said

"You weren't bad Lawson." Black said as he walked out of the Great Hall, winking at her.

"I'll get you back, Black."

"When? Next year?"

"You wish."

"You don't know how bad." He said sarcastically.

"Go away Black." Lily said.

"Lily James is inside, what are you doing here, aren't you two supposed to be at it against a wall?" He asked with a smirk.

Lily reached for her wand.

"Miss. Evans I hope no damage will be done with that."

"Off Coarse not, Professor McGonagall." Lily said putting it away.

"Mr. Black I will see you later in my office." She said as she entered the Great Hall.

"Sure Minnie."

"Ten Points from Griffindor." She said without looking behind her. The door slammed loudly behind her.

"Thanks a lot Black." Lily spat.

"Anytime Lilykins." He grinned.

Lily reached for her wand once again, but Jennifer grabbed Lily's shoulder and pulled her away, she grabbed Alice's arm too and pulled her along.

"See you later Lawson." He yelled after her.

"Sod off Black." She yelled.

**

"I thought you couldn't sing?" They were sitting by the fire on the couch.

"I can't."

"What was that, you know in the Great Hall?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play stupid with me."

"I don't know how to play that game."

"Oh shut up."

"I don't know how to do that either."

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting McGonagall right about now?" James said irritated.

"Yeah I'm leaving now." Sirius said getting up and heading for the portrait hole, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Can't wait."


	15. Chapter 15

"I didn't know you played the guitar." Alice said when they were all in their room.

"You had never asked, so I never told you." Jennifer said plopping down on her bed, Lily joined her. Caroline and Alice sat down on Alice's bed.

"What do you mean? Somebody doesn't randomly ask someone if they play an instrument." Caroline said.

"Well I just didn't think it was important." Jennifer said looking down on the floor.

"Oh? And when were you planning on telling us you could sing?" Alice asked. Lily looked a little guilty since she knew Jennifer could sing. But it wasn't her secret to tell, so she had kept quiet.

"I can't, not really."

"Ha that's really funny." Lily said.

"Shut up."

"Well anyways you were amazing." Alice smiled letting Jennifer off the hook.

"And I still can't believe you're going to be in the Idol."

"Caroline we don't know if I'm going to make it through the other two auditions." Jennifer said as she put her head on Lily's shoulder, finding a comfortable spot.

"You know your going to make it. Everybody that heard you would know that."

"Well we also know that Black's going to make it. They didn't have that many guys try out so they would definitely want a bloke in the competitions. Plus he has a nice voice." Alice said dreamily.

"You're gross Alice." Lily said with a look of disgust.

"What? He's hot."

"Guys, we still don't know why he auditioned." Jennifer pondered.

"Obviously, for the money. That's why half the people auditioned.

"Yeah, perhaps you're right." Jennifer said with a vague expression on her face.

The week passed by in assignments and essays. Soon it was the second audition. Jennifer was eating her lunch with her friends when Hennery paid her a private visit.

"You are coming to the tryouts?"

"I'm still thinking about it." She said.

"This might change your life Jennifer." He said.

"I don't think I want my life any different then it is now."

"Hennery, we aren't badgering the students now are we." Dumbledore had popped out of nowhere.

"Of coarse not, Jennifer just think about it. Dumbledore have you tried the carrot muffins? They are delicious." Hennery and Dumbledore walked off to the staff table.

"As a matter of fact I have not." Jennifer swore she saw Dumbledore wink at her before he left.

"You're not going to the second auditions?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Well no." Jennifer said as if it was obvious. She looked at Caroline with an expression that suggested that she was stupid for even thinking she would go.

"Why?" Lily asked clearly her friends didn't know her.

"Well isn't that what Black wants? Me to make a fool of my self, when I don't make it. So I'm just not going to go." Jennifer aid while biting into the carrot muffin, it was indeed good.

"No! That's exactly what he wants you to do. Make you look like a cowered." Alice said. "He knows you're not brave enough. That's what he wants you to do Jen."

"I—I don't think so."

"We're not going to force you. It's just that we care for you, and want what's best for our Jennifer." Lily took an apple off the fruit basket after saying that.

"Well…"

"Just think about it Jennifer." Caroline echoed Hennery's words.

"You scared Lawson?" Sirius sat down beside her and took the muffin out of her hands and took a bite.

"Hey! Give that back. And why would I be? You listen to the Jonas brothers?" Jennifer snatched back her muffin.

"You would be because you're a scaredy cat. And my sister listens to them really loud."

"I'm not a scaredy cat. And you don't have a sister."

"You would know because?"

"You're best friends with my cousin."

"So? Are you suppose to know everything about me 'cause I'm best mates with your cousin?"

"I don't know everything. And stop trying to change the topic. You listen to the Jonas brothers."

"Right. And you're the one that's trying to change the topic here. And what if I do? Is it a crime?"

"No I'm not. And you don't seem like the type of person who would listen to them, is all."

"Whatever," he took an apple and took off.

"Weird." Jennifer said right after he had got off the table.

"Yeah I know." Lily agreed.

"Well we know Sirius likes apples." Caroline said. She was eating her breakfast and was oblivious to Lily's and Jennifer's stare. She looked up and saw Lily and Jennifer looking at her.

"What?"

"Why would we care if Sirius likes apples?" Jennifer asked.

"Well I thought it was interesting because he seems like the type to like junk food, you know what I mean…" she trailed off. Alice burst out laughing.

"Someone has a crush." Lily said.

"Actually yes someone does. What's with you and James? You guys hardly fight now." Caroline said changing the topic.

"We've decided to become friends." Lily said looking at her toast.

"What?!" Alice's juice spilled, when her arm knocked it.

"Well it's better since we're both role models and we can't be fighting all the time."

"Hey Jen guess what," that was the second time her muffin was stolen from her hands.

"What? And James can I please have my muffin back?"

"This is good. What type is it?" as he handed it back the muffin and took a seat beside her.

"Carrot and what?"

"I love carrot muffins!" James grabbed a muffin for himself.

"Is that what you came to tell me?"

"What? Oh. No." He laughed.

"Then what?"

"So yesterday I asked Sirius who the Jonas Brothers where and he lent me his CD, and guess what?"

"Oh my gosh. What?"

"I really like the song 'Just Friends.' Have you heard it Lily?"

"Oh that song is nice."

"Okay, is that all you wanted to tell me?" Jennifer asked.

"Well yeah. Okay see you later." He patted her hair and left.

"So Caroline you like Black?" Lily asked.

Caroline blushed. "Ha, no."

"Stop lying." Alice said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah a little." She admitted.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNN! So mores' happening and it's (hopefully) going to continue like that. So a reader asked me if Jennifer was poor. LOL no she's not. I didn't mean to make it sound like that. And no the Jonas Brothers are not going to be mentioned THIS often. And I am not obsessed with them. Really I'm not. This chapter really long because I might not update on Sunday. **


	16. Chapter 16

"Aw Caroline." Jennifer wined. "Why did you have to pick that git?"

"I didn't, my heart did." She said in a dreamy voice.

"Eww, please I think I'm going to barf." Jennifer said faking barfing.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you going to ask him out, or something?"

"Well I don't know."

"There is Hogsmead's trip coming up, it's next week, maybe you should ask him then."

"I don't know. What if he says 'no'?"

"Well then he doesn't deserve you," Jennifer said with a serious face.

Throughout this whole conversation Lily had stayed quiet. "You've liked him since third year, right?" She asked suddenly.

"Why?" Caroline asked her eyes wide.

"Just all the little clues, the way you're eyes lit up, the way you talk about him."

"Wow, you're observant." Jennifer said taking another carrot muffin for herself.

"Well yeah I've had a little thing for him since third year." Caroline blushed.

"If you can go any redder I think you would pass as a tomato." Jennifer said while taking a bite out of her muffin.

"Well tomatoes' are pretty." Alice said.

"Not as pretty as this muffin."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Then the muffin was gone from her hands again. "Hey! Pass that back."

"This is good." Alice took another bite and handed it back to her.

"What's with people and taking my muffin, like honestly, they're right in front of you." Jennifer gestured to the basket of muffins.

"I think we should hurry up, classes start in," she looked at her watch, "10 minutes."Lily said getting her bag and standing up.

"Okay let's go," Jennifer grabbed another muffin and stuffed in a brown bag and then put the bag in her school bag.

"What's with you and muffins?" Caroline asked.

"What's with you and Black?" Jennifer countered.

"I'll see you two at lunch, "Lily said. Jennifer and Lily had first and second period together, and then they both had a spare. Alice and Caroline had the same classes together until lunch. Lily grabbed Jennifer and dragged her to Charms.

"Hey, do you think Professor Flitwick will let me eat this muffin?"

"Heavens no! Aren't you stuffed yet?" Lily looked at Jennifer with disgust.

"I am! But these are addictive! It's like I'm a drug." Lily snatched away the muffin.

"Could people just learn to ask?"

"This is really good." Lily said.

"I know right?"

"Oh my gosh, can I have this?"

"You wish!" Jennifer grabbed her muffin back.

"Girls, do I have to give you a private invitation to come into my class." Jennifer and Lily jumped and looked behind them. Professor Flitwick was standing there. "Go on in," He sighed.

The girls hurried in. they looked around for seats. The only ones were near James and Black.

"Gre-at" Jennifer wined. "I don't want to sit there."

"Then I suggest sitting on the floor." Flitwick was loosing his patients fast.

Jennifer and Lily hurried to the seats, Jennifer practically ran to the seat next to James.

"Hey James."

"Hey Jen."

Lily gave Jennifer a glare and sat down heavily in the seat next to Black.

"You know, if you two were normal then you would be racing to sit next to me and not James."

"Not even in your dreams Black."

"Because you're to busy dreaming about it, so how can I?"

Jennifer ignored him and stared taking notes.

**A/N: So I updated! And I thought I would not be able to on Sunday. Even though it is short. Thanks for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

"The auditions start in 10 minutes Jennifer."

"So?"

"You're not going are you?"

"I haven't thought about it," Jennifer was sitting on the red couch that was in front of the fire reading a muggle book called _Match Me If You Can. _ Lily was sitting on the arm rest of her couch.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I thought you could understand English Lily."

"You know what Jennifer; I don't need anymore sassy remarks from you." She got up and headed for the door. "If you want to try out I'll be there for you." Then she left.

"Thanks Lily thanks a lot." Jennifer whispered.

Jennifer grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. She raced for the Great Hall. When she entered the Great Hall, it was packed. The teachers were sitting at the head table; there was just a stage in the middle of the Hall, Kids surrounding it.

Hennery stood on top of the stage and started to talk," Today we are going to see how well our contestations do with partners. They will be assigned a partner, randomly, and then they will be given half an hour of time to prepare for their performance. Today not only I will be judging them but all the heads of the houses and Professor Dumbledore will be too. Can I have all the contestants in front of me please? "

Jennifer pushed her way to the front. When she got there she was standing next to Caroline.

"You made it?" Jennifer asked shocked, she didn't even know she tried out.

"Yeah." She had a smile on her face.

"Congrats. Oh I hope we get to be partners." Jennifer said wistfully.

"Yeah I know."

"Alright, So I am going to pick out the names out of this hat," he gestured to the hat. "Caroline, and Cullen. " Jennifer hugged Caroline and said good luck. Caroline left to find her partner.

"Sirius and Kathy. Aw I was hoping Jennifer and Sirius would be paired up." He laughed.

Sirius laughed and looked at Jennifer and winked. Jennifer stuck out her tongue. That made him laugh even more, then he went to find his partner.

"Leo and Jennifer."

Jennifer had never even heard of that guy, so how was she suppose to find him.

"Hey."

Well he found her.

"Hi. Do you want to get started?"

"Sure, let's go outside."

"Alright, what song are we doing?"

"I have a song in my mind,"

"That's good 'cause I have nothing. By the way, what song is it?" They were both sitting by the lake now.

"Well, don't get mad, but it's Breathe by Sean Paul Ft. Blu Chantrell."

"Oh I love that song."

"You do?"

"Yup, let's get stared." She got up.

"Hey I have a CD player, it can help us practice."

"Ok cool."

He accioed his CD player.

Half an hour later they both went in to the Great Hall. It looked like everybody was coming back.

"Okay so half an hour is up and I would like all the contestants to be behind the stage."

Jennifer and Leo went behind the stage, and were told that they were last to perform

Sirius and Kathy went up and did their song. Jennifer had to admit that Sirius was good, and Kathy did no justice to him.

Soon it was their turn to go up, Leo handed Hennery the CD and told him it was on track 5.

Jennifer's hand was shaking as she took the mike from Hennery's hand.

Leo started.

_so what's that supposed to be about baby  
ya'll free up ya mind and stop actin crazy  
reminisce about all the good times daily  
why you try pull that got me actin crazy_

what's that supposed to be about baby  
ya'll free up ya mind and stop actin crazy  
sean paul you'll give ya the good lovin daily  
now you try and pull that got me actin shady

Jennifer took a deep breath and started.

_You say you love, say you love me  
But you're never there for me, yeah, mmm...hmm...  
You'll be cryin', slowly dyin'  
When I decide to leave, oh, oh_

_All we do is make up  
Then break up  
Why don't we wake up  
And see_

When love hurts  
It won't work  
Maybe we need some time alone  
We need to let it breathe

Breathe  
Breathe  
Breathe

Leo and Jennifer sang the song, with their eyes closed, when they finished the song they had to open their eyes. Everything was a blur to Jennifer, she couldn't figure out why the people were clapping. It was either because they were really good, or because they sucked and the people were happy for them to get off the stage. Either way, _she_ was happy to be off stage.

"You were really good," Leo told her, but it sounded like he was trying to reassure her, that she in fact was good.

"You weren't bad yourself," The truth was that she hadn't focused too much on him sing, just his last notes so she could figure out when to sing.

They both sat down on the seats provided for them. Hennery stood up and started talking.

"You all did amazing. But there has to be winners and losers in every race. We will announce the people who have won themselves a ticket to the next round tomorrow, the next round will be the last auditions. Then we will, finally, actually start." There was a bunch of laughter. Then the people started to leave, Jennifer said bye to Leo and told him it was fun, and no matter what happened she'd still be his friend.

In the common room Jennifer was sitting next to James, complaining how horrible she was at singing. Sirius was sitting on the floor near the fire. Jennifer had already told him not to talk to her, she was ignoring him.

"Maybe I'll move to Antarctica," she said broodingly

"Perhaps then you will literally be giving me the _cold_ shoulder," replied Sirius.

"Great, penguins. Just lovely." James puttered.

"_Snow_ business of yours where I go, Black," she replied, as though she hadn't heard James, she mentally flinched at her awful pun.

"Whatever you say, Jennifer," muttered Black under his breath. "Don't expect your words to _freeze_ me in place."

James frowned, immediately snapping out of his unfathomable daze. "Now that was just awful, Padfoot. You two really need to stop being _polar_ opposites."

"Enough with the puns!" exclaimed Lily, abruptly clambering to her feet and seizing her heavily book-laden bag by its shabby strap. "Learn some new jokes." With an exaggerated roll of her eyes, she swept from the table and headed for the library.

"Hey Lily I'll come with you," James said abruptly getting to his feet.

"Hey," Jennifer said when she hit the floor.

James and Lily left, leaving Sirius and Jennifer to themselves, alone in the common room.

"Those really _were_ awful puns," Sirius said.

"Oh shut up," Jennifer said getting up and leaving.

"Girls…"

**A/N: I had writer's block. Plus I was feeling a bit lazy…. Please review :D **


	18. Chapter 18

"Were did you go off to with Lily?"

"The library."

Sirius started laughing, "and what does the library look like?"

"Oh shut up, it wasn't my first time; remember when we went to library in third year?"

"That was for a prank," Sirius said slowly as if talking to a 5 year old kid.

"That's beside the point,"

"Whatever, what did you guys do?" He raised his eyebrows, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh it was nothing like that! We studied, is all." But he was smiling, so that meant something did happen.

"Right, "

"Hey, what happened to you and Jennifer after we left?"

"She told me to shut up and then left."

"That was an amazing conversation."

"Ha, I know right?" Sirius plopped down on his bed and looked up.

"Your puns were ridicules,"

"Like you did any better,"

"Whatever."

"So when are you taking Lily out?"

"We're just friends."

"And my name isn't Sirius Black."

"It isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Nope."

"You're so annoying," Sirius said getting up and leaving. He banged the door. He opened the door again and said "Yes it is!" Then left.

James laughed and went to bed.

Sirius went down stairs and saw a person lying on the couch. He slowly tip toed to the couch to see who it was. When he got to the couch he saw a girl reading a book.

"What book is that?" He whispered.

The girl screamed. It was a really loud scream too. Sirius hurried over and covered her mouth.

"Ouch! Why would you do—"He trailed off after seeing who the girl was. He removed his hand so fast, that it was blur. "You!" He accused.

"Go away Black. I'm ignoring you."

"Not that again." He sat down near her feat, and put some of the comforter on himself.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? Lawson I knew you were blind but still, not that blind."

"That's _my_ comforter,"

"Is it your couc_h _too?"

"At the moment yes."

"Ahuh." He said, stealing the book out of her hands."

"Hey! Why do people keep on grabbing my stuff! Why don't you just ask? For god's sake."

"_Match Me If You Can?" _

"Yeah? What's wrong with it?"

"Doesn't it have too much love scene for your little innocent mind?"

"I skip those parts, and you've read it?"

"I knew it. Why? I can't read stuff like this?" He said while holding the book out.

"You read?" She asked shocked.

"Oh ha-ha you're so funny; I think I may even wet myself because of your hilarious jokes."

"I know right?"

Sirius shifted himself, and put Jennifer's feet on top of his lap so he was more comfortable.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable."

"You're hand's are cold."

"You want to play chess?" He asked, looking at the chess board in front of him.

Jennifer thought over his offer, she didn't see too much harm in it so she agreed.

"I have to warn you, I have an exceptional gift in chess."

Jennifer sat down on the comfortable chair, crossing her legs underneath the table. "Well then, you might have met your match," she said, with an air of confidence. "I have had _years_ of practice with Lily and James."

"You mean to say that Evans can actually play chess?" Black chortled, his gray eyes sparkling with dry amusement as he took a seat across Jennifer.

"Will it ever be possible for you to not insult my friends?" Jennifer asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

"No," Sirius replied, apparently enjoying the scowl on Jennifer's face. "Never."

"I presumed as much," Jennifer sighed.

"What did you see in John anyway?" Sirius questioned, trying to sound nonchalant.

Furrowing her brows, Jennifer stared at Sirius. "What do you mean by that?" she asked in return. "Pawn to D-4," she added, seeing that the chessboard was set up. She was white, and white always started first.

Sirius instructed one of his pawns to move as well. "I mean, what it is in that blundering buffoon that you found so appealing?"

"I do not find John appealing in any way! Well not anymore." Jennifer jumped to her defense.

"It's your move by the way."

There was a pause in the discussion, or argument, as Jennifer ordered her knight to move forward.

"So, who do you fancy then, Lawson?" Sirius wondered, again trying to act indifferent. "Knight to C-6."

There was the briefest flicker of curiosity in Sirius's eyes that did not go unnoticed by Jennifer. "I don't fancy anyone, Black. Is it that so hard for you to believe?" She commanded another pawn forward.

Shrugging, Sirius watched Jennifer's pawn thrash his off the chessboard. "Strange, I was certain you fancied me." He smirked and urged another of his chess piece forward.

"Quit flattering yourself," Jennifer rolled her eyes at him and at the same time tried to hide the small smile that threatened to form on her lips. "No girl in her right mind would fancy you."

Sirius made a clucking sound with his tongue. "All the other girls beg to differ."

"I can think of many aspects in which they _beg to differ_," Jennifer snorted. "Pawn to A-3."

"Hypothetically speaking then, if you did want to fancy a bloke, what would he be like? Or, as you girls like to say, how would your _perfect man_ be like?" He gagged slightly at his own choice of words.

"Aren't you awfully interested in my life today, Black? In fact, lately, you seem to enjoy talking about my life more often than not."

"It makes for interesting conversation to kill time."

Jennifer merely threw him a look. She was used to his wisecracks by now. But since he was asking…

"Well, he'd have to be intelligent for one," she blurted, and then wondered why she was answering his stupid questions in the first place. She earned herself a look from Sirius that clearly read, 'Well, I'm not surprised.'

"Quick-witted," she went on, ignoring his expression, "and a good sense of humor. He would have to be caring and just, treating everyone as an equal. Honesty is important to me as well and so is unconditional love. As a person, he would have to be independent, dignified and confident of himself. Good-looks would be an added bonus."

"Sounds like you're describing me, Lawson."

"Really now? Funny, I don't remember saying arrogant, self-righteous, insufferable and spoilt, not to mention ass."

Sirius scowled. "We'll see who will be having the last laugh if your mum ever arranges your marriage to someone like me."

"Don't be silly, Black. That would never happen. Besides, isn't the whole concept of arranged marriages long dead? From what I know, it used to be very popular in the Wizarding World in the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries, but the generation nowadays has a totally different notion to marriage. Arranged marriages have been rendered obsolete."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Arranged marriages are still very much prevalent among the purebloods. To encourage the maintenance of the pureblood lineage, most pureblood witches and wizards have their marriages fixed at a very young age."

"Like you ever cared, about what the pureblood linage ever did." She snorted.

"But imagine if your marriage was indeed fixed with someone like me." Sirius said.

Jennifer sighed. "Then I'd die."

"But I disagree," Sirius sat back in his chair with a smile, chess game forgotten. This was much more interesting. "Pretend a girl, much like yourself, had to get married to a bloke, quite like me. Let's give the said girl and boy each a name. Avia and Zarek."

"Avia and Zarek?!" Jennifer stared at him incredulously. "What kind of names are those?"

Rolling his eyes, Sirius sighed, "They're _made-up_ people with _made-up_ names. Do you even understand the concept of _pretend_?"

Jennifer narrowed her purple eyes at him. "Oh, OK. But if we, I mean, if Avia and Zarek were ever to have children, you're definitely not going to name them."

"All right, fine. Moving on. How do you think life would be like for them?"

"Well if Zarek's father is anything like yours, Avia would not want to live with him."

"Good point," Sirius agreed. "So then, Avia and Zarek will live in a big mansion somewhere in Scotland."

"A big mansion in Scotland?" Jennifer crinkled her nose in distaste. "Avia was thinking more along the lines of a small cottage house in Switzerland."

"A small cottage?" This time, it was Sirius's turn to look repulsed. "In case you didn't know, Zarek is rather affluent. Nothing less than a mansion would do for him."

"Well if Zarek wants this marriage to work, he'll jolly well have to learn how to compromise and accommodate," Jennifer intoned, narrowing her eyes once again.

Sirius exhaled sharply. "Fine, then what about a modest terrace-house in the suburbs of London?"

"Sounds perfect," Jennifer smiled.

The chess pieces tapped their little feet impatiently on the chess board, oblivious to the fact that they had been long forgotten.

"And children?" Sirius queried.

"Oh, I would love children!" Jennifer gushed in response.

"I'm not totally in love with the idea of little brats running amok in my house, drooling all over me and wrecking my furniture, but if you're insistent on them, I guess we could have one."

"One? I was thinking more along the lines of three or four."

"Who do you think we are? Rabbits?"

"Black!"

"Oh all right, all right. Compromise and all that rubbish. We'll settle at two?"

"Three," Jennifer pushed the boundaries a little. "One boy and two girls."

"Three it is then. I guess it _would_ be difficult to keep you off me." Sirius smirked.

Jennifer threw a cushion at him. "Shut it, Black." She grinned despite herself.

"What would you name them?"

"Kelvin, Trisha and Calista."

"Dean," Sirius said suddenly. "The boy will be Dean."

Jennifer looked stunned. "You actually managed to come up with a decent name. I like it."

Leaning across the table, Sirius pondered something for a moment. The chess pieces had taken to sitting down on the chess board, pretty certain now that they were no longer needed. "And we'll have a dog," he said finally, causing a few of the pawns to fall over in fright. "A bloodhound."

Jennifer did not look too pleased with the idea of a bloodhound. "I suppose we could, but it'll have to get along with my cat."

"You want a cat?"

"I already have one," Jennifer corrected. "Silivermist. He's back home. My mother grew rather fond of him and insisted on having him stay with her while I attend school."

"Silivermist? And you accuse me of giving bad names."

"What's wrong with Silivermist? I bet you were going to name your dog something stupid."

"I would name him Andros."

"After Andros the Invincible."

"Yes, and I'll make sure that Andros chases Silivermist around the house and gets a good bite out of him once in a while," Sirius leaned forward a little more, his eyes challenging.

Jennifer gave him an 'oh-no-you-don't' smile and grabbed him by his collar. "If your dog dares to get a bite out of my cat, I'll make sure he sleeps outside my house together with you."

"Oh come one, what kind of wife would do that to her husband?"

"I would."

"You would really want your husband to sleep in the cold?"

"Well, you would have to choose who you love more then; me or the dog?"

"Then I'd choose the dog. Hands down."

"Black!"

Sirius chuckled. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, woman. Of course I'd choose you."

The impact of Sirius's words caused a silence so cavernous in the common room that if one listened close enough, one could hear Caroline complaining in her sleep. Something about raw apples.

Eye-contact was maintained for the longest time until Jennifer finally looked away, choosing instead to glance at the chess-pieces. She shifted in her seat uneasily and Sirius cleared his throat.

"Well," Sirius said, his voice inexplicably hoarse, "that was bloody scary."

Jennifer's head snapped up and she focused her gaze on him again. "What?" she asked, frowning. "Scary?"

"Well yeah. We quite nearly planned our future together, isn't it?" Sirius forced a laughed, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment. "That _is_ quite bloody scary."_  
_

Jennifer joined in the feigned laughter, praying that the heat she was feeling on her face had not manifested itself in a blush. "Yes, scary, indeed." She grabbed her book and her comforter, "Well I'll see you around Black," and then she left.

"Goodnight Lawson, don't let the bug bed's bite," Sirius said stretching his legs out, he heard laughter and smirked.

**A/N: By far the longest chapter I have written yet! And it may also be the funniest. I found it kind of funny. I think I may even deserve a review. So the Sirius and Jennifer Drama is moving along nicely…There were some points were I thought I didn't do to good of a job writing Sirius, but you're going to have to tell me if I did a good job or not!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Where were you last night?"

"What do you mean, I was right there sleeping. In fact you woke me up in the morning."

"No, I mean you came late last night. Where were you?"

"Oh I was down stairs reading; I didn't want to disturb you guys."

"I see. So what do you want for breakfast?" Lily asked. Jennifer and Lily were sitting in the Great Hall complementing on what to eat.

"I want, do they have carrot muffins?" Jennifer asked looking around.

"It doesn't look like it," Lily also looked around for the basket of muffins. "But they do have pancakes."

"Yes! Pass those over here." Jennifer said her eyes sparkling. Jennifer put around 3-4 pancakes in her plate and then put a whole lot of maple syrup on them.

"Jennifer are you sure that's enough, I mean it's hardly enough." Lily said sarcastically.

"Yeah I think you're right." Jennifer said while putting on more.

"Hold on I was joking, that gross Jennifer."

"Whatever," She tried to say, her mouth was full of pancakes.

"You're Gross." Caroline said coming in and sitting down in front of Jennifer and across from Lily.

"Where is Alice?" Lily asked worried.

"She's with Frank. Guess what,"

"What?" Lily and Jennifer said, but no one could really understand Jennifer.

"I just saw Sirius," Jennifer blushed a little but hid it with her hair, "and he asked me if I wanted to go with him to Hogmeed with him," She said in a rush, her face colouring with red.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you." Lily said.

"Just be careful," Jennifer said after she swallowed her pancakes.

Caroline just waved her hands, in manner that it was alright. Jennifer shrugged. And looked for more pancakes.

"No way, Jennifer!" Lily said.

"You're no fun," Jennifer pouted. "Hey today is Hogmeed!" Jennifer said all of a sudden. Her loudness made Caroline cereal fall from her spoon, to her jeans.

"Urggg, thanks a lot Jen. I mean we didn't know that today was Hogmeed."

"Ha-ha, sarcasm doesn't suit you Caroline," Jennifer said picking up a banana from the fruit bowl.

"And slowness you." She countered, while taking a napkin and cleaning her pants. "Do you want to go check out the list, if we made it or not?"

"Why don't you go and check, while I go and change my clothes," Jennifer said while looking down at her pajama's they were the cotton, white ones with large dancing sheep, big red hearts and large pink pompoms for buttons.

"You still haven't changed?" Caroline asked looking at Jennifer's clothes for the first time.

"You just noticed?"

"I don't look at what people wear."

"Hey Lawson, Looking sexy!" Sirius said with heavy sarcasm.

"But I guess your boyfriend does," She whispered to Caroline.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Shut up Black!" Jennifer shouted at him.

"Whatever, I just came to tell you that you made it to the final auditions." Then he leaned down to Jennifer's ear and said, "You really are looking sexy," His voice was really quiet, so no one would here. Jennifer struck her elbow in his stomach. "Walk away Black, walk away."

"Ouch! You're evil. If you hit me any lower…" He trailed off, perhaps too scared to even think about it.

"That's the exact reason why I'm not evil." She replied.

"I'll see you later, love." Sirius winked at Caroline. Caroline blushed a deep red.

Sirius patted Jennifer's head and left.

"Stupid git." Jennifer said while fixing her phony tail.

"What did he say in your ear?" Lily inquired.

"A bunch of rubbish that's what," Jennifer said while grabbing another banana.

"How much do you eat?" Caroline asked.

"Just enough to fill my stomach."

"How big is that stomach of yours?"

"As big as I should be," She answered.

"And how big should it b—"

"Enough!" Lily said. She grabbed Jennifer by the arm and pulled her up. "Go and change, we'll wait for you here."

"Fine," Jennifer huffed. She stomped to her room. This was the first time she would not be wearing her uniform. The first time she would be seeing what Ivy had packed for her.

"She opened her trunk and looked for something decent to wear. She threw all her clothes on the floor. Looking for jeans, all she saw was skinny jeans and tiny shorts. "Where are my sweat pants?!" She took off her pants and wore the first jeans she saw. Then she stared to look for her comfy sweaters. She didn't find any. "What has the world come too?" She said sighing. She pulled on the red sweater that was in front of her. "Hey! It has a hoodie!" She put the hoodie on and walked up to the mirror.

"These pants are two sizes too small, now everybody can see my thunder thighs." She pulled the hoodie down and started to pull her hair into a bun when her band snapped.

"Great. Just bloody fantastic." She muttered. She went to her trunk to find another band, but it seemed that hair bands had vanished from the face of the earth.

"Fine hair, you win." She put her hair down and combed it, and then she put her hoodie back on.

"Don't I look gangster?" She asked the mirror.

"Very," the mirror replied dryly.

She put on her sneakers and ran down stairs, and out of the portrait whole, and into the great hall. Where she found Caroline, her eyes puffy.

"What did he do?" Jennifer asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked Jennifer, she looked confused.

"Did Sirius do any thing to Caroline?"

"No, she didn't make it." Lily whispered.

"Ohhhh." Jennifer said while sitting beside Caroline and rubbing her back. "It's alright sweetypie, you did well."

"Yeah, not well enough I guess." She said.

"Awww Hunny don't."

"Hey Caroline are you ready?" Sirius asked walking up to them. "You look different Lawson,"

"Not different enough for you to recognize me." She said.

"I guess not different enough."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Then what are we waiting for." He grabbed Caroline's hand, and they were both gone.

"You do look different," Lily commentated. "You look good."

**A/N: Yes I know, this chapter was slow. But it's a chapter builder upper. **


	20. Chapter 20

"So when do you want to leave for Hogmeade?" Jennifer asked Lily.

"Oh, about that," Lily trailed off.

"You're going with someone aren't you?" Jennifer asked shocked.

"Yeah." Lily said blushing.

"Who?"

"You don't know him."

"I think I would know if I know him or not."

"Austin."

"From Slytherin?!"

"No!"

"Gryffindor?"

"Nope."

"Okay you're right I don't know him."

"Yeah I know I'm right."

"So what am I going to do?"

"Go to Hogmeade." Lily said.

"By myself?"

"Go with some other people."

"Right, like that's going to happen. I'll just go to the library and work on the history of magic essay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you should go now, everybody is leaving."

"Okay bye and sorry about today." Lily hugged Jennifer as she pulled on her coat.

"No it's okay. Go on before it get's too late."

Lily left and Jennifer sighed.

"I hate Hogmeade." She got up and started to walk up the stairs when she heard a scream. She looked down and saw that Caroline had fallen down the stairs.

Jennifer ran down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" She asked in panic.

"Yeah, I think so." Caroline tried to get up but her leg shook, she fell back to the ground.

"Lend me a hand, would you?" Jennifer reached for Caroline's hand, but Caroline screamed.

"What's wrong? Is it also you're hand?"

"Yeah, maybe I broke that too."

Jennifer took her wand out and Caroline was in mid air in seconds. Jennifer took Caroline to the hospital wing.

"Oh my word, what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"She fell, when the stairs were moving."

"Oh Lord. Bring her here," She said, motioning to a bed. Then she ushered her out.

"But—"

"No, out!"

The door banged in Jennifer's face.

"Great!"

She started walking towards the portrait whole when she bumped into someone.

"Where's Caroline?"

"In the hospital wing. You waited?" Jennifer continued walking.

"Of course I waited; we were supposed to go together. What happened to her?" He asked, worried.

"Black, you almost sound worried. But what are you worried about, the fact that Caroline is in the hospital wing or the fact that you are gong to have to go to Hogmeade alone?"

"I'm worried about her, obviously." The reached the portrait whole, and Black said the password.

Jennifer plopped down on couch by the fire.

"You didn't answer my question. What happened to her?"

"She fell."

"From…"

"The stair case."

Sirius flinched, "That has got to hurt."

"She broke her leg, and her arm."

"Ouch," Sirius said while sitting down.

"I know."

By one of the window seats in the common room, Jennifer saw Michael and Adara snogging. It was as if there was a magnetic attraction in their lips because she had been sitting there with Sirius for a couple of minutes, and yet their lips refused to move from each others'.

"Honestly, I hate it when couples do that," Jennifer complained, quickly looking away. "Can't they do it some place private?"

"Technically they're not breaking any rules," Sirius said casually. "If they want to express their _love_ openly, then let them be. They can snog till the Christmas for all I care." He turned to stare at Jennifer while unwrapping the bar of chocolate he had gotten from Remus stack that he hid under his bed. "What's with you and them snogging anyways? Wish you were in that position, isn't it? Bet you've never kissed anyone before, Lawson." He took a huge bite out of the bar.

Jennifer gave an indignant sniff. "That's really none of your business."

"Just admit that you haven't," Sirius teased. "There's no need to be shy about it."

"If you must know," Jennifer paused to narrow her eyes at him, "I have."

"You're bluffing."

"No, I'm not. There's no reason for me to."

"Who did you snog then? Leo?"

"_No _! I did not snog Leo!" Jennifer nearly shouted. "That's for me to know and you to never find out. And by the way, you have some chocolate at the corner of your mouth."

"Don't change the subject, Lawson," Sirius said, ignoring the little chocolate stain Jennifer mentioned. "Who was it?"

"Why are you so interested in knowing who it was?" Jennifer questioned. "And do wipe the chocolate off."

Sirius absent-mindedly ran the back of his hand over his mouth. "It couldn't have been Remus, could it?"

"It's still there," Jennifer said, paying no attention to Sirius's words. "Near your lips. At the corner"

"To hell with the chocolate!" Sirius exclaimed with exasperation. "Who was it?!"

"Oh, for heaven sake…" Jennifer made Sirius turn to face her. She ran her finger over the spot, speedily rubbing it away. She felt Sirius stiffen slightly under her touch.

"There," she announced when the stain had vanished. Her face grew slightly hot when she had realized what she had done and she quickly removed her hand.

Before she could turn away, however, Sirius caught her by her wrist and forced her to face him. "Who was it?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper as she was mere inches away from him. A chill ran down Jennifer's spine, and she was not sure if it had to do with the open window.

"I-I have to go," Jennifer said, Sirius let her go.


	21. Chapter 21

"_Will you count me in_

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin like a child now  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I'll always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore"

She ended that last note on her guitar.

"You have a real talent," Hennery told her.

Since Jennifer was the last person, Hennery told everyone that the final list would be posted, and that he was really sorry for anyone who didn't make it, he only had space for 15.

Jennifer left to go to class, she was late 10 minutes.

She knocked on the door and it flew open.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Lawson," McGonagall told her, her back was towards her.

"Sorry I'm late; the auditions got held up a little bit." She said in a hurry.

"I don't want it to happen next time." She told her, still her back to her.

Jennifer stood by the door, still, waiting for more lecturing.

"Do I have to send you a personal owl for you to take a seat Ms. Lawson?"

"Oh, um, no, I'm going, sorry." She said hurriedly taking a seat next to Lily.

"So far we've learned how to non-verbally change a goblet to a bird."

"Oh, that's easy." Jennifer whispered back.

"Have you checked up on Caroline?" Lily whispered.

"Yeah I went in the morning, she was sleeping. Madam Pomfrey said she would be out in a couple of days."

"That really sucks."

"Yeah I know, at least Black was enough of a gentlema—"

"Ms. Lawson! Late and talking? Do I have to hand out detentions?" McGonagall said.

"Sorry, Professor." Lily and Jennifer chimed.

**Could you stop talking, Lawson? I'm trying to learn**

**-Sirius. **

The note flew to her in a swan shape. When she read it, she smirked.

**What are you trying to learn? The details of your desk? Or the actual lecture? Or are you trying to learn how much freckle's there are on Taylor's face? And how did you get to class so fast?**

**-Lawson **

Lily leaned over to see what was on the note but Jennifer hid it from her, and passed it back to Black.

**What do you think I'm here for Lawson? And I have my ways.**

**-Sirius**

**Oh I don't know, how about you tell me. What do u mean by 'you have your ways'?**

**-Lawson**

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall snatched the note out of Sirius' hand and read it over. "Detention, Lawson and Black. My office after dinner."

"Great. Just what I needed." Jennifer mumbled.

"Did you say anything, Ms. Lawson, because if you did then I think the entire class would like to hear?"

"No Professor."

"Good, now get back to work."

"Yes, professor."

Sirius turned around in his seat and stuck his tongue out at Jennifer.

"Oh real mature." Jennifer whispered.

"Do you want another detention Jennifer," Lily asked.

That shut Jennifer up.

The rest of the class passed by quickly, but McGonagall had asked to see Jennifer at the end of the class.

"You're in for it Jennifer," Lily said before she left with Sirius and James.

'When did they become great chums?' Jennifer asked herself.

"Ms. Lawson," McGonagall started, "You have changed over the year. You used to be such a good student. Punctual, good grades. What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Sorry, it was a one time thing professor, it won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't." She said her voice sounded like it was the end of their 'talk'.

"When do you have to go?" Alice asked.

"Right after this," Jennifer said biting into her burger.

"Oh, that sucks." Alice said.

"Yeah I know. My first detention ever." Jennifer said while pouring pumpkin juice.

"When do you guys want to visit Caroline?" Lily asked wiping her face with a napkin.

"Um, how about, after my detention?"

"Won't that be too late?" Alice asked.

"Okay you guys go after dinner, and I'll go tomorrow."

"Sure."

"Sure."

Dinner ended really quickly for Jennifer's liking.

"Ok I'll see you guy's later."

"Bye Jenny,"

"Later Jen." Lily grabbed Alice's arm and steered her to the hospital wing.

"Lawson!" Sirius yelled. He was two steps away.

"What is with you, lord you're everywhere. You're just like that stalker song." Jennifer said walking to McGonagall's office, Sirius beside her. "You know that one?"

Sirius looked at Jennifer as if she were crazy.

"You know, '_He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness' sake!' ____Apparently not, judging by you're face. Great now it's stuck in my head!" Jennifer said._

_"__Are you usually this crazy or is it a one time thing?" Sirius asked chuckling a little. _

_"__Most of the time it goes on in my head. You know who's insane?"_

_"__Me?"_

_"__You are but someone else too."_

___Sirius looked at Jennifer with a blank expression. _

"People who decorate cracker boxes are insane."

"It's true!"

"This one time, on the back of this cracker box, it said- 'Get ready for the most romantic taste of your life'."

"Like- what the hell!?!"

"I'm not going to fall in love with a freaking cracker!"

"Unless it's one of those awesome saltine ones- oh yeah, good stuff."

"You know who else is insane?"

"Who?" Sirius had to stop laughing to get the words out. It seems like Jennifer wasn't even paying attention to Sirius, maybe it had to do with first detention nerves.

"Those shampoo-makers!"

"You know those directions that come on almost every, single bottle of shampoo?"

"Lather. Rinse. Repeat."

"Have you ever realized that if you followed these directions _exactly,_ you would end up shampooing your hair for the rest of your life?"

By now Sirius was holding on to the wall to get some air, but Jennifer kept on walking. Sirius ran to catch up to her.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Jennifer continued not realizing that Sirius had not been with her for a couple of minutes.

"Those shampoo people are freaking crazy!"

"They're sadistic bastards. That's what they are!"

"Seriously- it's got to be some sort of evil plan."

"They want people to just stay in the shower, lathering, rinsing, and repeating, until their hair falls out and they go bald!"

"But by the time they've gotten out of the shower, their skin is _so _pruned and wrinkled, that there is nothing that can be done about it, and it just stays like that until they eventually die."

"Oh my god…"

"Bald and wrinkled!"

"That's how old people are made!"

"Old people really aren't old; they've just shampooed their hair out of their heads, and gone all pruney!"

"Merlin, I'm a genius." She looked to her left and saw Sirius holding his stomach and laughing. Then she realized who she was with for the first time. The guy she hated. Who also hated her?

"Oh, I'm just going to shut-up now." Jennifer said her face colouring red.

"Wow, Lawson, you really are an original." Sirius said trying to regain some composure.

"Black are you serious-no pun intended- about Caroline?" She asked quietly.

"Well I like her. I mean she's cool." Sirius said.

"What about Taylor's?"

"What about Marissa? She just another girl."

"Okay, cool. So do you actually know where McGonagall's office is?"

"We're here." Sirius knocked on the door and went in.

"Are we allowed to go in?" Jennifer questioned.

"Come in Ms. Lawson.

"Oh right." Jennifer said and walked in.

**A/N: This was a bunch of randomness. I thought I should get some of the things Jennifer thinks out in the public. Yes. Jennifer is really random in her head. She just likes to be normal on the outside. The next chapter is going to be the detention. I was too lazy to type it in this one. School has started so the updates are going to be slow; I'll try once a week. Maybe. **


	22. Chapter 22

"You are both going to cleaning the Great Hall with out wands." McGonagall said.

Jenifer's jaw dropped.

"All of it?" She asked, still shocked.

"Yes Miss. Lawson?" Do you have a problem with that?"

"Um, no. Not at all." She said closing her jaw.

"Do you have any questions Black?"

"No."

"Good. Oh and even if you decide to use magic I will find out, and the consequences will not be good. You may get started now." She returned back to her work. It looked like she was marking the essay that they just handed in. Jennifer leaned down subtle to see who she was marking on her way out. It might not have been to subtle since McGonagall noticed.

"Can I help you?" McGonagall asked.

Jennifer straightened up quickly, "No." she said as she ran out of the office.

"Wow, you really need to get a life Lawson." Sirius said as he, too, left the office.

"Oh shut up." Jennifer walked down towards the Great hall. All of a sudden she realized something, and she stopped, causing Sirius to bump into her.

"What is it with you woman?" He asked, running his hands through his hair.

"I just realized something." She said.

"Good for you. Now can we move already?" He asked moving in front of her.

"It's right after dinner."

Something seemed to click in Sirius' head, for his jaw dropped. "No way!" He said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up. What I meant to say is, we're going to have to clean up so much more." She walked down the stairs.

"That's the point."

"God, you infuriate me."

"Someone has to."

Jenifer rolled her eyes and opened the doors to the Great Hall. The four house tables were lined up against the wall. So this was the hall looked four times as big as it usually did. Then Jennifer's eye's landed on the tooth brushes.

"This is not happening." She whispered.

Sirius started running, out of nowhere. Jennifer looked at him and then looked at the direction he was running: the toothbrushes. One was red and the other pink. Jennifer started running too; since she was closer to them she reached there a couple of seconds before he did.

She reached for the red toothbrush, and ran the other way.

"That's bull. I can not work with a pink toothbrush!" Sirius yelled at her.

"Why? Is it going to question your manhood?"

Sirius looked at her, a look that could kill anybody except Jennifer. Jennifer smirked and picked up one of the buckets that were filled with soap and water, and left to get started, if she didn't start now, she was going to be here all night. Wait never mind she _was _going to be here all night anyways, this was going to take _forever. _

**A/N: So Sorry for the long wait. What with exams and everything, I had no time what so ever. **


End file.
